The invention described herein relates to steering column assemblies and, more particularly, to a ball coupling assembly for steering column assemblies implemented in autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles.
As the automotive industry moves toward autonomously driven vehicles, there will be Advanced Driver Assist Systems (ADAS) that allow a vehicle to be autonomously controlled using sensing, steering, and braking technology. Implementing steering on ADAS vehicles may include decoupling the driver interface (e.g., steering wheel) from the steering actuator. However, a rotating driver interface may cause confusion, inconvenience or even harm to the driver during an autonomous driving mode. Addressing the issue of a moving interface will assist with the overall development of autonomous vehicle technology and feasibility.